Ninjas of Love: Ladybug Edition
by NightKrawler88
Summary: With Weiss and Yang working to put together the prom, Ruby has been a lot more hyper than usual, causing Blake to avoid the hyper leader. When Blake gets back to the dorm she sees Ruby reading the infamous romance novel: Ninjas of Love. What will Blake think? How will Ruby react? Ladybug! One shot (Possibly 2-shot with good reviews)
1. A Ninja of Love

_Okay, so I love my Ladybug ship...which is odd since I wrote a huge huge huge story for White Rose and Bumbleby xD  
_

_Ladybug in my eyes is a ship where innocence meets maturity...Blake and Ruby are near opposites, especially shown when they met. Blake explaining the world is not a fairytale, and Ruby countering with saying that Beacon is her method of being the hero like if she were in a fairytale. It's just so wonderful!_

_Anyway, I WILL do a chapter 2 if I get a good Visitor:Review ratio and with some honest feedback and opinions. So please, leave a review if you like and I will work on Chapter 2 when I am satisfied with what I see :D_

* * *

_**Ninjas of Love:**_

_**Ladybug Edition.**_

It's been a relatively quiet afternoon in Beacon considering it's a weekend. Yang and Weiss have been away from the room since they are collaborating to organize the dance next weekend. Ruby has been a little more hyper with the lack of her partner and sister around which has been leading me to avoid the bubbly and hyper leader.

After breakfast I took a long and slow detour around the campus, checking out some of the areas I have not been to yet considering I have very little interest things such as a gymnasium for sports practice, or a weapon's workshop. Should I ever need to work on Gambol Shroud, I am very capable of finding the parts I need on my own, and relying on the materials Beacon is capable of supplying is far beyond what I am willing to do.

I take pride in my weapon, and I will not let equipment that has been degraded constantly from use have the honor of touching my beloved weapon. I suppose with a mindset like that, it is the only thing one could compare me to Weiss with. I am sure she would never use anything but the best for Myrtenaster.

Currently I am back in the dormitorium, just a few doors away from Team RWBY's room where Ruby is possibly bored to death and will be barraging me once I enter. I have no problems with Ruby's hyperness, but sometimes it can be overwhelming, and if I were to tell her that, then she may become depressed and force herself to calm down which is not what I want.

As I make it to the door I reach into my pocket to pull out my scroll, holding it to the device near the door knob until I hear a small click, signaling the door is unlocked. When I open the door I am surprised that I haven't been barraged by Ruby and look to my left to see if I can spot her laying on her bed.

"Blake!?"

My eyes snap over to Yang's bed, my eyes widening to see Ruby sitting there which is no problem, but in her hand is a the last book I would ever want her to read: Ninja's of Love.

I am beyond angry, and deep down worried that she has been reading such a book at her age. The anger shows on my face when I step into the room, kicking the door closed behind me and walking over to Ruby, taking the book away and snapping it shut with an audible clap. The small crimsoness winces at the sound, and averts her eyes from me.

Despite her being our team leader, Ruby is still just a young girl, and I would not want someone at her age and purity to be corrupted by something I own because I was too poor in my efforts to keep it out of reach.

"Sorry, Blake . . ." She whispers to me, gazing down at her lap and tapping her index fingers together.

She is wearing her casual pajama pants that are decorated with roses, and a black tank top that has her emblem across her chest. She's tapping her index fingers together in a nervous manner while cowering her neck into her raised shoulders. She's expecting a scolding for going through my things, and while I should certainly give one, it is also my fault for making it a point of avoiding her.

"How much did you read?" I ask after taking a deep breath from my reassessment of the situation.

"Huh?" She grunts in confusion, looking at me with her soft, silver eyes in surprise.

"I said . . . how much did you read? What did you read?"

"Um . . . The former geisha came by a hot spring and saw samurai equipment and stuff and began to run . . . but then a lady came by who apparently is a samurai and tried to calm her down that she's not with the rival clan . . . and after all the explanation, and saving hiding the girl from horseback scouts . . . they started to do 'things'."

'_Things' . . . Why did she need to get to that chapter?_

"Ruby, you shouldn't read my books, at least not this one. Some of them are not meant for you." I explain, not wanting to downright tell her that she is too young to be reading my literature.

"Well, since Weiss and Yang are busy I thought you and I could do something, but you never talk about things you like. I always see you smiling when you read this book, so I thought if I look at it, then maybe I'll find things you like." Ruby sighs.

_Such pure intentions to lead her to this. She's far too sweet for her own good._

"That's very sweet of you, Ruby. Let's keep the fact that you read a few chapters away from Yang, alright? She'll be very unpleased to say the least." At the relaxed and peaceful ending to the conflict, I sit down on my bed, deciding to continue reading from where I previously was, which was exactly where Ruby had picked up . . . shame she spoiled the plot to me, but I did ask her what it was that she read.

"Umm . . . Blake?" I look up to see Ruby peeking down from Yang's bed, then taking the time to hop down and land on the ground at my bedside.

"Yes?"

"I just realized . . . I ruined part of the book for you, didn't I?" Ruby looks at me with an apologetic stare when I nod my head, but truly I didn't mind.

"You did, but I asked you to tell me. No harm done." I answer, turning my eyes back to the book but not for long since Ruby's voice draws my eyes away once more.

"Well . . . since Weiss and Yang won't be back for awhile, and since I already read ahead of where you are . . . maybe we could sit together while you read? I already know what's there, and it's something we can kinda do together . . . Team bonding!" Ruby's enthusiastic smile is hard to say no to. She was right in all regards: She already read the content that I am about to delve into, so her hearing it a second time is just a simple double dip. Yang and Weiss are not due to be back until tonight, leaving a few hours for me to read, and I have been avoiding Ruby a bit . . . a little bonding time with the youngest of the team will do well by all means.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt in the slightest. Sure." I smile to Ruby who immediately hops in the bed, crawling her way underneath the book I am holding to sit herself with her back against me. Her smaller form allows me to rest my chin either on her head, or on her shoulder depending on what angle I want to read at; I choose the latter.

"Remember, Ruby . . ."

"This stays between us, Blake. I know!" She smiles brightly, shimmying herself against me until she finds a very comfortable position. Her body being turned slightly so she can lay her head on my shoulder and still have a good angle at the book to follow along while I read out loud.

After she is comfortable I rotate my left shoulder to get it into a far comfier position considering she is putting a majority of her body weight on it. She adjusts to my movements appropriately, granting my shoulder relief, and after the several adjustments between the two of us, we reach the perfect position where my arms go underneath Ruby's and hold the book while she lays with her head just above my chest, granting me a clear view over her head to read. Overall it is a very comfortable position, and pretty far from what we had initially started with.

"Okay," I begin, tossing away my bookmark and starting off with reading the chapter.

It is a while before any real dialogue comes along since the chapter explains a completely new setting in the form of a hot spring for warriors that is surrounded by many sakura trees that rain down beautiful pink petals with the slightest breeze. The former geisha who the story follows is a shy girl with short, black hair. She cut it herself to help hide her identity, although the haircut has not done much since she is being pursued by scouts on horseback.

As I continue to read the scene I can feel Ruby get a little more comfortable against me, her head not turning away from the book at all. As she had mentioned, the former geisha is soon grabbed from behind and pulled into hiding from wandering scouts by the female samurai, and after the scouts pass the first dialogue of five pages of reading begins.

" 'My name is Saiko from the Village of Petals. Just who are you?' the nameless samurai asks." Just before I adjust my voice to read from the former geisha's point of view, Ruby jumps in and assumes the role very well.

"I am on my way to the Forest of Illusions . . . I want to reach the nomadic Ninja clan . . . I am a former geisha, my name is Himeko. Thank you for your help." Ruby reads, turning her head to smile up at me.

Our exchange in words continues, making the reading a lot more interesting than it already was for me, and honestly it is quite entertaining to read a book through such a manner, perhaps I will start looking for plays that Ruby and I can act out in our down time.

The scene soon adjusts to the two sharing a bath in the large hot spring. Himeko offering to wash Saiko's back, and from then on the reading takes a slightly perverse twist, although Ruby shows to be completely into the reading. Perhaps she sees it for the plot and characterization that I have come to admire this book for, and is sharing the feelings of the characters just as I do.

" 'Himeko . . . where are you touching?' Saiko asks upon feeling trained fingers of Himeko reach around to wash the de-uniformed samura's breasts. Although the trained fingers proved to be doing more than just lathering"

"I owe you for saving me. Perhaps this is a poor method considering your gender . . . but a warrior is a warrior. If I do anything unpleasant, I will stop . . . but please allow me to thank you in the one way I know how." Ruby reads in such a natural way. The sweetness and sincerity in her reading makes my heart pound and skip a beat.

For a brief moment I see Ruby in the form of a naked geisha, and our surroundings turning into a bath with pink petals raining around us. Ruby's sweet, innocent features, and short hair make her a close look alike to the girl described in the book, while I suppose I have a likeness to the samurai girl since she wields a single-edged word, much to the resemblance of Gambol Shroud. As well as having long, raven hair to rival my own.

"I suppose if that's what you're focused on doing, then very well. Just be careful . . . They are a bit sore from the clothing I need to wear over them." I read, although at this point I feel as though I am having a conversation with Himeko . . . the former geisha from my favorite romance novel.

"I'll be as gentle as you wish . . . I am at your command." Ruby responds, turning her head to look at me again, although this time she looks at me with an absent stare that draws me into a hallucination while I read the next part out loud.

"As Himeko tended to Saiko in as gentle a manner as possible, the naked samurai peeks over her shoulder with a desire to show her appreciation. Without as much as a word, or any form of avoidance or resistance from Himeko, Saiko binds their lips together in a tender embrace that guides the duo into progressing from the simple washing to something more suitable to their needs."

"Blake . . ." Ruby whispers, looking up at me with red cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, Ruby?" I ask, although her sweet face keeps bouncing between Ruby Rose and Himeko.

"Be my samurai . . ." she whispers, leaving me in a confused state, long enough to catch me off guard with a sudden kiss to my lower lip. My eyes widen, and as quickly as our lips connect, I place my hands on Ruby's shoulders to push the girl away with gentle force.

"Ruby! What the hell!?" I shout. The kiss was not unpleasant, and even has me breathing heavy, but she is still my team leader who kist randomly kissed me.

"Blake . . . Please? I read that scene once and . . . Well, long black hair...and a single-edged sword...it reminded me of you and Gambol Shroud." Ruby's flushed cheeks turn a dark shade of red, and her soft, silver eyes remain locked on me.

"Ruby, your sister will kill me."

"Please . . . Saiko?" Ruby asks in her sweetest voice. My heart pounds and ripples in my chest at her addressing me as a character from the book, "I am at your command."

Her words make my body shiver and quake. Never have I been put into a position where I am practically living a scene of Ninja's of Love, let alone someone who represents the character so perfectly. However, I think it is more the fact that it is Ruby: A sweet girl I have had the leisure of getting to know, and coming to admire her caring nature and hyper personality. Yet she is anything but hyper right now. In fact, she is acting extremely calm and relaxed, still locking gazes with me despite my ongoing silence.

"Himeko . . ." I hear myself whisper, losing the fight in myself and succumbing to Ruby's brief, and well timed mind game.

My mind goes blank for a moment, and when I regain the ability to detect my surroundings, I feel a soft pair of lips against my own. Two pairs of gentle fingers tracing on each of my shoulders, tickling my skin through my outfit, and a deep vibration from my chest that indicates I am purring.

My arms reach around the form looming over me, tracing my fingers and palms over the concave hips of the small physique. My attention is primarily focused on keeping the gentle liplock in place. Soft vibrations grace my lips as sweet hums radiate from Himeko . . . no, Ruby's lips.

I press my luck, as well as test Ruby's experience by parting my lips which is immediately mimicked. Right then and there I can tell she has little experience kissing. While she was leading the kiss earlier, the moment I decided to change things up is when she submits to my actions without delay.

I gladly accept her submission to my lead, advancing with the tip of my tongue prodding her lips and wandering inside. The sudden gesture sends a shiver and stiffness through her body that I can feel just by holding onto her hips. She has never done this a day in her life, but the way she follows my wordless instructions more than makes up for her lack of experience. Ruby has always been a quick learner. I am sure now will be no different as long as she follows my lead.

As my wet muscle finds comfort within her soft lips, Ruby takes a brave step to drag her tongue over mine, much to my delight. At first I let her test the waters, feeling her inexperienced tongue hesitate in its motions, unsure of what to do exactly.

I find so much adorable qualities in her lack of experience, and finally take the lead once more. My tongue spirals and swirls within her lips, dancing with hers in a passionate, wet tongue twineing tango. The sweet crimsoness makes no attempts to shy away from my advances, and welcomes my growing assertiveness that soon turns into slightly aggressive when I take a firm hold of her hips, yanking her small body against mine to further tighten our embrace.

I could kiss her like this for hours, but she interrupts with a violent pull away from me. My eyes snap open to see what I did wrong, only to see Ruby panting heavily and gasping for air. Her first serious kiss, and she forgets to breathe . . . It is so Ruby Rose of her.

"Sorry, Ruby." I whisper, trailing one hand from her hip to her cheek to caress it while she regains her breath.

"D-Don't be." She coughs out, looking up at me with those gentle eyes yet again. "I loved it . . . and I did say I am at your command."

Those last three words echo in my head. At my command? Why do I find those words so appealing? Why do they make my heart skip every time she utters them? Regardless of why, I know that I have someone with a lovely personality at my beckoning, and in my eyes that is what needs to be focused on instead of the reasoning behind it.

"Then close your eyes, Ruby." I whisper, at the same time reaching to my right forearm to unwrap the long, black ribbon I keep there, as well as undoing the ribbon I tie around my ears to make up the little black bow.

"As you wish." Ruby answers with a smile on her lips. Despite being my leader, she is dangerously obedient . . . and I plan on taking advantage of that for today, at least until I grow cautious of Yang and Weiss' arrival to the dorm.

"Hold still, Ruby." I say while I wrap one ribbon carefully around her head. I do my best to slide the ribbon beneath her hair before securing it tightly via a knot that hugs the back of her skull.

"Blake? What are you doing?" Ruby asks with genuine curiosity.

"I like my gifts to be wrapped, is all." I respond flatly, then taking the chance to bring Ruby's arms behind her back and bind them with the other ribbon, although with my knowledge of knots I could do much more than a simple wrist binding, but I don't need anything more than that.

"There we are . . . too tight on anything?" I ask after checking my knot work.

"Nope~ but why tie my hands, Blake?"

"It gives me more freedom to do as I wish." Are my last words before I sit Ruby against me like she was when we were reading. She adapts quickly to needing my help to move thanks to the restriction of arm movement from the silk bindings. I feel a question from her coming on, but before she can get a word off my lips are pressed to hers to continue our earlier embrace.

Ruby melts against me when our lips connect for the third time. Her trust in me is beyond natural, and I love it. Before I dare to continue I turn my head to look at the digital clock on the nearby nightstand.

. . . Yang and Weiss wouldn't be back for another four hours.


	2. An Hour at a Time

_**So, this is finally out.**_

_**But, since I'm such a difficult asshole of an author . . . I added a twist.**_

* * *

**An Hour at a time.**_**  
**_

Her touch . . .

Her touch is so warm, so gentle, yet aggressive in every way. Her fingers have only brushed over my skin a few times, yet that's all I need for her to make me shiver, gasp, shake, and freeze.

She's so quiet. She's always been quiet, yet now is when I notice it the most. When I can only rely on my ears to know she is there. She's a ninja at the worst of times, but she's my ninja of love: Blake Belladonna.

"I . . . I'm okay, Blake."

My call out for her is unanswered at first, but after a few moments of ear-ringing silence, I finally get a response from her.

"That's better, Ruby . . . Don't tense up on me again." Her words are so soft spoken and dripping with honey. I've never heard her monotone replaced with whispers that can send shivers down my spine so effortlessly.

Within my head I try to imagine the room around me. I want to have something in my head to surround myself with aside from the endless dark abyss that holds Blake and me on a single mattress, but whatever concentration I begin to muster is shattered when a gentle palm rests over my stomach.

This time I don't move. I don't shiver. I don't gasp. I don't smile, regardless of how much I want to. My restrain earns that single hand to gently trail up my body, tickling my rib cage as each finger drags over the delicate creases that can be felt between each bone.

Her hand is underneath my tanktop, teasing me with the slightest of movements. Each finger moving in no specific pattern, but her touch forces me to find one as the dragging trails on.

"B-Blake . . ." I whisper just short of exhaling.

"Relax . . . The best embrace comes . . ." She pauses her thought. Her hand idling just shy of my breast. "Sometimes the best embrace comes from shadows."

There's almost a hint of sadness when she speaks, but in her next sentence it is gone. I've never quite realized just how easy it can be to differentiate Blake's tone despite how monotone she is.

"You're quite the sneak, Ruby . . . I'll give you that." Blake whispers. The slender fingers still trailing over the ridges of my ribcage and never going high enough to touch my breast, or low enough to touch my stomach. She has the exact area she wants to caress in mind and does well to stay in the boundaries she created on my body.

"S-sneak?" I ask. Each deep breath of mine making my chest expand. She's not rushing in her caresses at all. In fact, she is going so painfully slow that I end up contemplating if I should try to slide myself lower to get her to touch my chest, even if it is just for a split second, but the feat of her stopping keeps me in place.

"You knew what you were doing when you asked to read the book with me, didn't you? You had it all thought out . . . every last detail."

Blake's words send a shiver down my spine. More from the warm breath that grazes my right earlobe. Blake's other hand soon joins the first underneath my shirt. Soon both groups of four fingers are grazing my rib-cage with the slow movements that Blake purposefully does.

My heartbeat picks up and throbs in my chest. Blake is right with her assumption. I knew what strings to pull, and I did so without hesitation. I feel bad for it, but I don't regret any of it. I've admired Blake for such a long time that for me to go as far as I have with her is a miracle as well as a dream come true for me.

I turn my head towards her, having a good sense of where her head is in comparison to mine since I am leaning against her. I try to shimmy myself to scoot closer against her body, but the lack of my arms makes the trivial task so difficult that I need to rely on Blake to pull me closer and drag my body against the bed-sheets to do so. I am just about to speak after she is done adjusting me, but the moment I part my lips her left hand shoots up to my breast, not touching a single part of the round flesh, but her accuracy on knowing my body's contours are apparent when her index finger and thumb grasp my left nipple and pinch it with very light pressure.

"Not a word from you . . . or I twist." Her voice is still gentle, but a stern attitude reinforces her threat.

My silence follows her threat. I can feel the thumping of Blake's heart against my back. The expansions in her breasts from her slow, deep inhales, and the warm air that grazes my ear when she exhales.

I'm not sure if Blake did this for personal taste or to make me learn her body without the use of my eyes, but I feel like I know her just as well as Crescent Rose. Blake's breathing, her heart pounding, each motion of her hands, and the steady breeze from her exhaling all tell me something.

But no matter how much I can learn about her like this, it doesn't change the fact that I want to see her. I want to look into her amber eyes, see her purple eye-shadow, and falter to her unwavering stare. I want to see the pulses on her flesh from her pounding heart. The way her lips part when she breathes in. I want to see all of this, but I don't want to speak up.

. . . That's not the right word.

I _CAN'T _speak up.

I don't want her to stop whatever she is planning. I want every touch and caress to come at her pace. I want her to hold me and show me her method of affection that delves deeper than anything from anyone.

"Just relax . . . You know I wouldn't hurt you. Right, Ruby?" Blake's lips graze my ear as she whispers. The surprise I get from her words causes me to nod on instinct instead of comprehending what she just said until after I've already nodded my head like an idiot, although it is something I would've nodded my head to even if I had comprehended it immediately. I flinch with Blake's movement that follows. The grip on my left nipple is slightly tweaked which causes me to push my shoulders back and curl my toes into the bed-sheets.

Along with the tweak I feel Blake's lips graze my neck. The softness and warmth of her lips leaves me leaning my head in the opposite direction to give her more space. If I could stop squirming for just a moment I would most likely realize how much I am shaking and quivering from her simple motions.

I feel my hopes fade when Blake's lips leave my shoulder after my willing exposure. Her warm breathes also even absent from my flesh now, leaving me with less of her embrace to comfort my lack of sight.

The entire time she keeps tweaking my nipple. What I initially find to be slightly painful soon has the opposite effect on me. The burning sensation that accompanies pain is there, but it's not pain I'm experiencing. It's . . . enjoyable.

My breathes start to pick up, gaining a small amount of volume thanks to how heavy I'm panting.

". . . See? It doesn't hurt, right?" Her breath is back on my ear, and her voice is softer than earlier. Out of fear of her separating a portion of her presence from me again I nod my head.

"Good . . . now spread your legs and relax." I'm pretty sure what comes next, or what will be coming next.

I give another nod and slowly push my legs apart a considerable amount while being cautious to not rip my rose-patterned pajama pants. I soon learn that I didn't spread my legs far enough when I feel Blake's toes tickle the inner part of my ankles while she vines her legs around mine and pulls them much further apart, even causing the fear of ripping my pajama pants to become a reality with an ear-ringing ripping sound.

"I'll buy you new ones." I'm told before a complaint can be voiced. "Now . . . hold still for our company."

"C-Company?" My heart races out of nervousness of someone else being in the room to see me like this.

"Yes, right in front of you in fact." Blake answers me with clear amusement. assume she is messing with me, but when two more hands make themselves known with one resting on each of my inner thighs, I start to squirm and make a mild fuss.

"B-Blake! Who is that? . . . T-this isn't funny." I whine, but her left hand begins to twist my left nub in an excruciatingly painful way. At the same time, her right arm slides behind my back to keep my bounds arms from moving which further locks me in an exposing position while a stranger's fingers trail up my thighs to the slit in my pajama pants.

"You trust me, don't you? I can stop . . ."

I don't know what I want anymore. I want to know who this mystery person is. I want Blake to be the person I have my first experience with. During my internal conflict of interest between my body's needs, my heart's desires, and my brain's logic I find myself following a mix between my heart and body and slump against Blake to give her an answer.

This time I'm rewarded with her lips grazing my shoulder again. The slow, grazing touch draws shivers throughout my spine. I love the feel of her lips against my flesh. She gets to the point she was at last time, tracing her lips along my shoulder and neck, but after a few trips along my flesh she switches to grazing the saliva-moistened skin with her teeth, and that gesture switches to a soft nip that gets more aggressive with time.

It becomes a game of testing my patience for her. Her lips along my neck, her constant tweaking of my nipple. The silent stranger whose hands move so slowly and delicately along my inner thigh. Their touch is just like hers. The soft caress and slender fingers radiate Blake's affection, I already have Blake behind me. Before I can think deeper on who the person could be, their thumbs slide to where my legs join with my pelvis and continue to inch closer together until they are able to hook into the rip in my pajama pants.

"Blake . . ."

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Ruby."

Her reassurance silences me right away. I don't know what I can say or do to convince her to tell me who the mystery person is, but all I can do for now is trust her, and I do. What sort of leader would I be if I couldn't trust my teammates?

I can feel and hear another rip in my pajama pants, but this one lasts longer and leaves an exposed feeling along my pelvis and upper thighs. I'm more than certain the hole there is being ripped and stretched to a large size, but when I try to close my legs I am reminded that Blake has her legs keeping mine apart.

"Have you realized who it is, yet?" She asks while peppering my neck and shoulder in warm kisses. In truth I only have one guess, and hopefully I am right.

". . . You" I whisper.

"And how do you know?" She asks while the other set of hands finish tearing my pajama pants for now and tickle my bare flesh while they work their way back towards my pelvis.

". . . Because . . ." I pause, honestly I don't know. ". . . Because I know you wouldn't bring a stranger in here . . . You're too kind for that."

"You don't sound sure."

Before I can offer an argument, my underwear is being moved aside. It has to be Blake's shadow clone. There's nobody else Blake would have here. I _know_ it's her shadow clone . . . but she's purposefully using my lack of sight against me. I never knew I could be so certain, yet have so many doubts at the same time.

I lay still, counting the seconds away while I wait for something to happen. Blake's not talking, the extra touch is no longer there, and there's not a single sound in the room for me to fall back on. The wait for something, anything to happen goes from a counting of time to a painful build of anxiousness. I can't tell if Blake is just toying with me or not.

"B-Bla-" Before I can utter the second syllable to her name I am met with a swipe from below my slit straight through the hidden moisture within my gender that goes perfectly vertical and leaves me choking on my breath.

"What was that, Little Red?"

I try to understand what just happened. The swipe was so fast, yet it also felt like there was nothing there, or at least nothing firm. Whether it was intentional or not, that single swipe sparked me. I want to feel it again. Maybe if I ask her . . .

"Blay~" Again I'm made victim to the same vertical swipe for a second time.

"Blake!" I finally manage to scream out, but this time nothing forces me to tense or kick like I have done twice already.

"Do you want the whole dorm to hear you?" Blake hisses into my ear. It never came to my thoughts that there are people around. I mean . . . right now the only two things that exist to me are Blake and the bed . . . and of course the 'third person' that I'm certain is her shadow clone.

"I'm sorry . . ."

The moment I apologize I feel Blake begin to shuffle until she is no longer behind me and instead leaves me lying on my back with my hands resting near my tailbone. She's mad at me. If I got the two of us caught . . . who knows what could've happened afterwards.

"You can be such a handful . . ." Her voice is at my side, and a pair of hands are back to traversing my thighs while another pair start to lift up the ribbon that's been covering my eyes.

"You were right by the way." she continues and finally pulls the ribbon high enough to get it off of my eyes, and instead leaves it over my forehead like a bandanna. I have no clue what she is talking about until I look down and see a second Blake laying between my legs with a playful grin.

"The question now is . . ." The Blake between my legs starts to talk, but the one at my side is the one to finish the sentence, ". . . which one is real."

I don't understand her. Not what she is saying, but what she's doing. It's like I'm in her comfort zone. One moment I'm screaming her name, the next I think she is mad at me only to find myself part of a 50-50 guessing game. It's like . . . it's all a game to her.

"Blake . . . Why are you being so . . . "

"Playful? Casual? Relaxed? Unaffected?" The two plays ask, alternating with each word.

"Y-yeah . . ." I try to sit myself up, but the moment I try the Blake to my right pushes me down and kneels over me. One knee on either side of my body and her rear just barely touching my stomach with the slightest amount of her weight applied. I look up in complete confusion, but then she leans back and places her hands on the inner part of my knees to keep my legs apart. From this angle I can easily make out the contours of her chest, but at the same time still see her face through the shallow valley while she looks back at me with those beautiful amber eyes.

"Did you expect something else?" The one on top of me questions.

"I . . . I don't know what to expect!" I blurt out.

"And that's how I like it. Why should this be normal? Why not make it unique . . . something to remember years after we graduate?" She smiles at me and slowly licks her lips. That smile changing to a smirk when I feel something brush along my gender once more, but whatever it is this time is slightly thicker than a finger and a lot more flexible with how it traces around it and goes towards my thigh, abandoning the area that's now burning in need for that touch to return.

"Besides . . ." I bite onto my lower lip as she speaks, doing my best to hold in any lewd noises. ". . . I still have 3 hours to teach you why I'm your Ninja of Love."

_Yang and Weiss . . . they're not coming back for three more hours._

* * *

_**Yeah . . . I decided to make this a little project. I DID say I love my Ladybug! **  
_

_**Besides, it gives me time to practice a few things . . . I need to work on my lemon scenes . . . I'm pretty bad at them v.v**_


	3. Unforgivable

**_Unforgivable_**

She's so cute. Beyond cute, even.

I didn't think things would turn out like this, but I'm not upset in the least. It's been what? Barely an hour? Who cares how long it's been? That pained look in her eyes . . . that needy, desperate look fuels me. Time has no value. No, don't say that. They'll come back at some point. When is it? I can't even think. Those silver eyes are just . . . They're perfect.

I look down at Ruby from the valley of my cleavage, then over my shoulder to my clone that's nestled between her legs. I should have taken my clone's spot . . . but the thought of having my view of her sweet face obstructed made me quickly dismiss that idea. This is more than just sex or some intimate encounter. This is the first and most likely the last time I will have her to myself. I'll make it memorable. Even if my pacing brings her to tears.

"So . . ." I begin to speak, then allow my clone to cut in.

"It's a tale of two kitties . . ."

"Which one of us . . ."

"Is your Blake?"

"You have ten seconds to guess." I finish.

I can see the panic growing on her face. It's moments like these that I love. To see someone so confused, so helpless when the answer is right in front of them. There is no wrong answer to this question. My clone is still me. I am always me. If she guesses my clone, then she'll get trailing digits that will go so close to her gender without actually making contact that it'll drive her into whimpers and desperate bucks of her hips until she gets the contact she desires.

If she chooses me she'll still get the same treatment, but I'll add in a slow, delicate kiss to compliment. Something to sate herself with while the main course is being prepared. I'd be lying if I said I don't feel bad in the slightest for putting her through this mental strain, but I need to punish her for her earlier mind game. I'm not too fond of having my strings pulled, so I'll pull on hers and bind her with them.

"You're the real one."

I shake my head and look down at Ruby. Her silver eyes pierce my gaze. For the first time today she seems completely confident and sure of herself. I wonder what gave it away.

"How are you sure?" I ask. While I await her answer I shift myself from kneeling over her stomach to having my stomach and chest press against hers, although both of us are still clothed. From my new position I bring my legs between hers, making sure they can't be closed to assure that my clone can venture without any form of resistance.

"Because you'd want to see my face to know everything's alright. You'd want to make sure I'm not scared, or hurting . . . and if I am, then you can reassure me like you've been doing . . . You're caring and careful." She explains.

Her answer forces a smile to my lips. She's naïve, oh so naïve. Yet she's able to pinpoint one trait in me that's kept me from wandering far from her gaze.

"Would you be upset if you were wrong?"

I ask, dodging the fact that she's correct to put some doubt in her mind. The confident look she had seconds ago disappears and the doubt that she's hidden so well makes itself known. I lean in and press my lips towards where her neck joins her jawline, allowing my lips to pepper that one spot with several pecks of restrained affection.

"I . . . I'm sorry."

Her voice has the faint trace of oncoming tears. I'll never quite understand why her emotions are worn on her sleeve so much. It makes me want to continue teasing and poking at her confidence until all she's capable of doing is trusting in me instead of her own judgement. Thankfully I'm not that cruel.

"Its fine, Ruby. You were right." I reassure her. From where I'm kissing I can feel a slight tense in her jaw from a gulp of relief. I decide to follow through with my pre-meditated actions and move away from her neck to get a view of her sweet, harmless eyes once more.

The smile on her face after finding out she guessed correctly is one that glows so brightly, and with so much pride that I end up sharing in the emotion. However, it's me that holds the smile the longest when my clone starts to trail her thumbs up Ruby's thighs to the joining of her legs, and then dip into the rip in her rose-patterned pajamas that I took the liberty of ripping.

The crimsonette's face softens, and the bright smile changes to a half-lidded gaze that tells me a switch is being flipped inside her. No matter how relaxed her face and body become she never closes her eyes completely. Instead she keeps her lids high enough for our gazes to remain linked.

I bring my right hand to rest on her cheek to hold her head still while my clone continues to work its way closer to her gender. After a few more seconds I see Ruby arch her back and suck in a heavy, desperate breath of air. On instinct I lean down to graze my lips over hers.

Immediately she tilts her head and goes on to press her lips to mine, using me as a way to muffle her oncoming moans. As I lay on top of her I can feel each time her stomach tenses up, and every deep breath she takes. From her chest I can practically feel the pounding and thumping of her heart through her clothing and mine.

We're both overdressed considering what we're doing, but I know Ruby has her eyes on someone else in the long run. She's in the experimental phase where she wants to enjoy herself in whatever way it may be and I'm more than happy to sate her curiosity. I hope I don't make her expectations for her future lover too high.

"Just relax for me. No tensing, okay?" I ask while she squirms, gasps and breathes with audible difficulty. Her writhing has her hair in a growing mess that continues to get closer to resembling a severe case of bed head. Her black tank top starts to twist and wrinkle against her body, causing the red bra cup over her left breast to come into view.

"B-Blake~" She practically hisses my name through her teeth.

"Shhh. Just enjoy. I'm all you need right now." I quickly respond to her.

"I . . . I want you . . . n-not your semblance" Her voice is more of a plea. A bashful, indirect request for me to take the place of my clone.

Her innocent yet beyond lewd request almost makes me burst into a minor laughing fit. I nod my head and allow my clone to disappear. The uncomfortable, and very slight squirming that Ruby does signals the aching in her body from the lack of any stimulation. I can't help but find her sexual frustrations to bring out her cuter side.

"There . . . it's gone. Better?" I ask, deciding to have another little teasing game with the heated reaper.

I'm slightly upset to see she doesn't voice any complaints, and instead she looks at me with her sweet, puppy-eyed stare. The glisten in her silver eyes makes my heart flutter and almost makes me feel bad for teasing her.

**_Almost_**

"I can't read your eyes, Ruby." I lean in and press my lips to her jawline and drag my lips towards her ear. Once there let my tongue slip out and trail it along her earlobe while I fight to hold back my giggles and snickers at her clear discomfort.

"Blake!" Ruby's shout is more of a childish whine. While enjoyable, I probably shouldn't see how patient she can be. The last thing I need is to waste too much time and have our fun interrupted.

"Okay, okay. You're no fun." I smile at her but it's not returned. Instead I feel her legs lift and wrap around my waist. It takes me a moment to realize that she's trying to move me down her body, but she's too weak in the legs to have any actual effect.

I give her cheek a final kiss and start to slide down at my own pace. I look below me as I crawl down, looking at the wrinkles of her shirt while they change into the rose patterned texture of her pajama pants. A few more inches and I find myself with my elbows planted on the bed and Ruby's legs on either side of my body. From here I can see the gash in her pajama pants that is much worse than I initially thought. A little higher and I can see the discomfort in her body's desires with every deep, exaggerated breath she takes.

_I may have pushed her too hard . . . I'll fix it._

Before she can voice herself I start to lean forward. The strong scent from the tear makes me realize her immense arousal and unfaltering advances into a state of pure heat. I pushed her too far long ago.

With disregard for her already useless pajama pants, I place my index and middle fingers inside the tear and violently pull in opposite directions to tear it straight along the seam. When I'm satisfied with how much access I have, I let my left hand drag over her damp, red underwear until I bring it across her panties to hook into the soft fabric.

"Ruby?"

I look up at her, waiting until she lifts her head to look at me. My simple call for her name makes her realize what I am waiting for and I am answered with a simple nod. The small gesture is all I need to see before I carefully pull the cloth and carefully unveil her most precious gem.

The warmth that radiates from her gender brings a tingling sensation to my index and middle fingers when they pass over. The burst of her concentrated scent makes my head spin for a moment while I adjust. Her aroma has a unique scent, almost resembling roses to me, but at the same time it smells nothing like the thorned flower.

_I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells._

I sate my own answer within seconds. I act on instinct and lean forward to bring my lips centimeters from her sex. I part my lips and use my tongue to travel the short distance and part her nether region with a very gentle, and careful flick. The moment the tip of my tongue brushes between her lips I get a strong taste from the trapped liquid that was sealed beneath. Without thinking I lean in, bringing my lips to her gender for another lick that delves in deeper than the previous. Her taste is definitely unique, and with each lick I find myself wanted to memorize it more and more.

My curiosity – no, my addiction – for her taste has my lips forming an airtight seal around her sex while my tongue swirls and ventures into her love tunnel. I've gotten so into her taste that I've failed to register how much she is kicking, squirming, and screaming from my unrestricted actions.

I've tortured Ruby too much to slow down at this point. My goal is to help her release all the energy and lust I forced into her. When I'm done with her I'll make sure the rest of our time together is with her tending to me instead.

I reach to my sides to grab Ruby's legs, hauling them onto my shoulders and tightening my grip on each to make sure she doesn't move them away. I turn her thighs into the perfect set of earmuffs for me to become immune to her screams of passion.

From her deepest walls I pull my tongue out and bring my wet muscle slightly higher than where I've been to find the solid, stiff little nub. My violent swirls from her love hole are switched with slow, spiraling flicks that only use the very tip.

I can feel her legs attempting to squeeze against my head, and I'm sure that the rest of her body is going through similar amounts of tension and uncontrollable movements. I'm forced to slide my right hand between the side of my head and her thigh to avoid having my head crushed. When I get my hand between I hook her leg and hold it underneath my arm while the other is still hugging the left side of my head.

With one ear uncovered I can hear her struggles for air, and the hasted whispers of my name. The tension building throughout her body is noted when her legs start to kick ever so slightly. On top of that I can feel her love button pulsate with need for more attention.

I'm more than happy to obligate myself with taking care of her. I lower my head back to its earlier position, causing the tip of my nose to brush over her nub at the same time my tongue delves back into her vicing tunnel.

The moment I go back to practically tongue-fucking her, she reaches down with both hands to grip the back of my head. She's practically whimpering my name along with pleas for me not to stop. She's reaching her limit rapidly, and I love each and every second I push her closer to the edge.

My left hand still has her panties pulled to the side with my index and middle fingers hooked into the fabric. I lift my thumb up to bring it near my nose, and more importantly to press it over Ruby's clit. I press onto the small nub gently at first, but as I start to move my thumb I press harder until I can feel her back arch until it's off of the bed, and another series of gasps and screams leave her lips. Each and every word she utters is spoken in an uninterpretable tongue. It isn't long until she's screaming at the top of her lungs.

I continue my relentless assault while she's lost in her orgasmic high, trying my best to prolong her mind-numbing experience. Surprisingly she grows silent after a few seconds of unending screams, and her body slumps back onto the bed. Out of worry I lift my head from her gender and crawl to her right side to assure she is okay.

Her mouth is wide open, eyes closed, and her chest is expanding and contracting with desperate need for air. While she's still recovering I lower my right hand between her legs and drag my middle finger down her slit to curl into her sex once more. Her chopped-exhale and slight giggle of a reaction tells me she is still sensitive, but not too much.

I carefully start to push two fingers into her. There's one more thing I want to take before anything else happens. Her eyes open slightly to look at me, and before she lets out any more moans she presses her lips to my neck. The vibrations from her lips make me giggle from the tickling sensation.

I'm up to my second knuckle inside her, inching closer towards her cherry with ease. She's so slick, yet still so tight around my digits that I need to add more force than I initially thought I would need. Just a little deeper and I will have something that Ruby will never forget about.

"Hey! You alright in there!? Rubes?"

_Yang? Why is Yang here?_

"She's sleeping, Yang." I call out.

In a panic I pull my fingers from Ruby while she pulls from my neck. She's still in a slight daze and practically incapable of moving properly. I look at the foot of my bed and quickly take a blanket that I have there to cover Ruby up to the waist. I then turn to my left shoulder to brush my lips against the sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the traces of Ruby's nectar before I go and answer the door.

"She was having a bad dream. She's fine." I explain while Yang walks by me to look at her sister who looks like she's just waking up.

"Nora called my scroll and said she heard screaming form our room. I kind of forgot my scroll and ran over here to make sure everything's okay." Yang smiles.

"She could still be having nightmares from that left hook you gave her." I fold my arms.

"You know what happened! She planned it." Yang defends. "Weiss was giving me an earful earlier . . ."

Not so soon after Weiss comes to the door with worry in her eyes. She walks right by me and Yang to my bed to check on Ruby who only smiles up at her girlfriend. To think they've been together less than a week and Weiss is already showing her affection more openly than before.

"Dolt. Don't make me worry over nothing." Weiss whispers while laying a hand on Ruby's cheek. The crimson warrior simply traps the hand between her cheek and shoulder and doesn't bother uttering a word. My guess is she still can't . . . or she's lost or voice partially.

I sigh and walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. After everything that happened I still didn't get to have my own needs sated. I suppose that's the life of a ninja. To take care of the objective without leaving any traces. To put personal needs aside and focus on the task at hand above all else.

Ruby may have Weiss, but I will forever be the one to watch her from shadows.

I will always be . . .

Ruby's Ninja of Love.

* * *

_**Yes . . . I did that. I'm an evil asshole.**_

_**My ship will always sail ;)**_


End file.
